Highschool Reunion
by Lady Merlin
Summary: Hermione and her Fiance Draco go to her non-magical Highschool Reunion. Watch their reactions as bookworm-granger makes a loud appearance.


Highschool reunion

Highschool reunion

"Oh my god Ashley!! We're having a high school reunion! I can't believe it! it's been ten years since we turned sixteen! and now we're going back to high school!" Clara screeched

Ashley, Clara's sister, giggled. They had both attended the same school in almost the same time-period. Clara had graduated a year earlier than her. At the moment, Clara was looking for their old year book. All the girls, she remembered, had bribed the teacher who took the photo's to get good shots. They were flipping through the pages when suddenly, her memory struck a chord with a picture. "Oh god, isn't that Hermione Granger? Super Nerd!!" and she poked out her front teeth and crossed her eyes in a depressing attempt to imitate her. "I can't wait to see what she's like. She left when we were eleven, right? Some kind of private school. She couldn't stand us, I bet."

"Yeah. This ought to be good."

Meanwhile, the same Hermione Granger had received her letter. She smiled, remembering some fond and some not-so-fond memories in that school.

A voice came out from behind her, "Hey 'Mione. What's that?"

She smiled as she turned around.  
--two weeks later--  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Class reunion of '89!" A voice exclaimed from no-where, responded to by a rousing round of cheers. "The plan for today evening can be described in three words; fun, Fun FUN!!" more cheering resounded.

Girls clinging to their boyfriend's arms chattered and giggled. The hall was alight with memories of the good old days. Hermione entered through a side door, dressed in a stunning dull bronze coloured gown, glad to see that she'd interpreted the dress-code correctly. She was worried that they'd pranked her. But she wouldn't think about that now.

Suddenly, she recognised a face in the crowd. One of the more popular girls. She walked up to her and smiled. "Hi Clara, It's good to see you again."

Clara looked confused. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Hermione was expecting this, so she didn't let the smile slide. "Hermione, Hermione Granger. We had the same maths and science classes?"

"Oh," as she seemed to realise. A look of disbelief flashed across her face as she glanced at Hermione's body and dress. "I can't believe it, you look good," she said, joining up the two sentences to form an insult.

Hermione let it pass again. "So do you," she said, trying to mean it, still unable to glance down at the hideous pink thing.

A smirk formed on the girls' face. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, Marc," and she turned to her side. No one was there. Her smirk dissolved into a slight frown, until a tall bulky brown haired guy appeared, holding two glasses of punch.

"For you, honey," he said, a stupid yet happy grin on his face. The guys had Jock written all over him. She smiled and looked satisfied. "My boyfriend, Marc. I think you had a crush on him in third year, or something." She desperately wanted to hurt Hermione, for some reason.

"Did I?" Hermione asked casually, "I'm sorry. I don't recollect. I don't think you're my type, No offense," she said politely to Marc, knowing he had done no wrong. He shrugged, still smiling.

"Oh my gawrsh!" the girl exclaimed. "I'm so insensitive! I should have known! You're a lesbian!" Hermione looked her in the eye.

"Actually, I'm not—" Hermione tried to say, but the girl dragged her off to a bunch of her giggling friends.

"This is Hermione. She went to school with us. She's lesbian! She must have a fantastic fashion sense." Hermione knew the last statement was to make it look like she wasn't a bitch, but the point of it was to embarrass her.

Some giggled and some looked uncomfortable. Hermione wondered why people didn't mature over time. "Actually, my fiancé is parking his car," she said. "If you don't mind, I should go find him," and she walked off. She'd been tortured at the hands of these very girls' for being flat cheasted and chubby.

There was a burst of laughter behind her. She knew they didn't believe her. She was chatting with some guys whom she had tutored, when she heard a shriek, followed by a "Get off me!" in a voice she would have recognized anywhere. She excused herself and went towards the commotion. She saw Clara and a bunch of her friends flaunting themselves around him, touching his hair and chattering away in what they felt was an attractive outgoing manner. She grinned to know that her fiancé, as amazingly perfect as he was, had chosen her over the hundreds of girls who'd thrown themselves at his feet.

She walked up to the gaggle of girls in the centre of the hall. Clara turned to her and sneered, "You don't have a chance, Granger. He's mine."

Hermione ignored her. "Hey Draco. Got a parking spot?" He was shaking off some girl from his arm with a look of disgust on his face.

His eyes lit up as he saw her. "Have I told you that you look stunning?" he asked, reverently. She blushed. "I had to park it quite far away, that's why it took me a while to get here."

Clara was watching awestruck. "_He's_ your fiancé?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, nonchalantly. She loved these moments, the slap-in-the-face instances.

Draco seemed to know what was happening, and smiled, sliding his arm around her hips. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, and he smiled. "It was good meeting you, er, Hermione's friend," he said, hesitating for a split second. "Now, 'Mione, shall we dance?" he bowed.

She bowed in return and they danced. Clara and the other girls' watched enviously, and Clara wondered what she'd done wrong.

Hasty ending, but I didn't like the way it turned out. Attempted slap-in-the-face fic. Was never good at 'em, but as they say, practice makes perfect. So does criticism, so REVIEW!

Love,

Lady Merlin


End file.
